


Night's Cloak

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Darkness, First Time, Late at Night, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a quiet night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night's Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from entangled_now and fredbassett.

The night was quiet.  _Too_ quiet, in Ryan’s opinion, given the presence of the big sparkly anomaly hovering in the air about thirty yards to his left. In his experience the anomalies weren’t as innocuous as this one was appearing to be. He was sure it would only be a matter of time before something happened.

Ryan glanced away from the anomaly towards where Connor was sitting, watching it avidly. Cutter, Stephen, Claudia, and Abby had long since departed, some of them heading home and some of them heading back to the Home Office. But Connor, his enthusiasm for the anomalies still undimmed, had stayed despite the continuing lack of any interesting activity.

The soldier allowed himself a small smile. It was hard not to be infected by that enthusiasm sometimes. Connor could be annoying, and a little stupid, on occasion, but the young man meant well. And he certainly knew his stuff when it came to the creatures they seemed to be encountering more and more frequently.

Ryan patrolled slowly towards him. “Any change?” he asked quietly, when he was in earshot.

Connor jumped visibly. “Don’t do that!” he exclaimed. “I thought you were something coming to eat me!”

Ryan wasn’t sure whether Connor had seen his amused smirk in the half-light, but he thought it was a fair bet he’d been busted when Connor huffed in annoyance and turned back towards the anomaly.

“No, no change,” he said. “It’s still as strong as ever. Looks like you lot are going to be in for a long night.”

“The lads are used to it,” Ryan replied calmly, knowing that somewhere out there in the darkness Davis, Robertson and Harrison were doing their jobs and holding down the perimeter. “We’ll survive.”

“It’s a good job no one else has run across this anomaly,” Connor commented next. 

And he was right. This particular anomaly had materialised in a corner of a public park in a small Midlands town – not the easiest place to hide it from the prying eyes of the public. Luckily everyone seemed to have bought Claudia’s hastily constructed story about an unexploded World War Two bomb, and had stayed away. She’d even managed to keep the press back at a safe distance.

Ryan, however, wouldn’t be happy until the dratted thing had closed again. Now that night had fallen, the anomaly was as bright as a beacon, and he counted it a minor miracle that no one had come to investigate.

As they both silently surveyed the anomaly again, Connor stretched a little, grimacing as stiffened muscles protested. At the same moment Robertson appeared out of the darkness, his own patrol having brought him back to the anomaly site again. Ryan nodded at him, and then glanced down at Connor.

“Come on, why don’t you walk with me for a bit? You look like you could do with getting up and moving around. The anomaly will still be here when you get back.” He thought for a second. “Probably.”

“Okay,” Connor conceded. “I could do with a walk.”

The two men strolled along together in silence for a few minutes, Connor obviously too tired for his mile-a-minute rambling – although he was trying not to show it – and Ryan not really sure what to say. He wasn’t the most talkative of men, and he was still getting used to being around people other than the lads in his unit day in, day out.

They reached the corner of the perimeter the soldiers had set up, marked by a utility shed where the park keepers kept their tools. Stopping for a second, Ryan looked back. From this angle the anomaly was nothing more than a glow – a light that could have been anything, really. Not as obvious as he’d feared it might be.

He was just about to start walking again when a small sound attracted his attention. It had come from the other side of the shed, and Ryan raised his weapon slightly as Connor froze beside him.

The sound was repeated – a slight scuffle, followed by a faint thud, and then something that was unmistakeably a moan.

So _not_ a creature then. Beside him, Connor made surprised noise, falling silent when Ryan shushed him by raising a finger to his lips.

There was another moan, some heavy breathing, and a soft grunt. Ryan’s cock gave an involuntary twitch and he groaned silently. This was _so_ not the right time for this. He and Connor were leaving right now.

Turning, he started to raise a hand to indicate to Connor that they should carry on walking. Then he stopped. There wasn’t much light, but Ryan had been trained to pick out details in darkness. And right now there was no mistaking the mixture of embarrassment and arousal on Connor’s face. His cock twitched again in expectation.

The semi-raised hand reached out suddenly to grab Connor’s arm, and without allowing himself any time to consider what he was doing Ryan quickly backed Connor against the wall of the shed, crowding him against the wooden surface until they were close enough to taste each other’s breath.

Connor’s questioning expression died suddenly as the soldier kissed him, hard, and dropped a hand to the bulge that proved that Ryan’s cock wasn’t the only one interested in proceedings. The young man whimpered as Ryan squeezed, his hips jerking against Ryan’s involuntarily.

The friction the movement caused made Ryan groan, and sent his hand fumbling at the fastening of Connor’s trousers, shoving them down over the younger man’s hips before he swiftly undid his own clothing.

The night air was chill against exposed skin, but Ryan’s hand was warm where it was wrapped as much as it was able around both his cock and Connor’s. Connor whimpered again, his hands clutching at Ryan’s tac-vest as Ryan stroked them both ruthlessly, only a few rough pulls needed to bring them both off, sudden mingled warmths flooding over his hand and their clothing as he panted heavily in Connor’s ear.

His breathing and Connor’s was the only sound breaking the silence of the night for a few moments, while Ryan tried not to think about what he’d just done, and more importantly, _why_ he’d done it with Connor, of all people.

Then his radio crackled, Robertson’s urgent voice asking them to come back to the anomaly site as soon as possible. Clothing was hastily pulled back into place, and smears ineffectually swiped at, and then they set off back in the direction they’d come, both studiously avoiding each other’s eye.

“What is it?” Ryan asked quickly, when they arrived back at the anomaly.

“You’re too late,” Robertson responded. “Something did come through, but it turned and went back again straight away.”

“What kind of something?” Connor asked, a little too eagerly, in Ryan’s opinion.

“Some kind of rodent – about the size of a rabbit,” was all Robertson could supply him with, however. Not enough to make any certain identification.

“What about you, sir?” Robertson asked Ryan. “You didn’t come across anything interesting on your walk?”

Ryan glanced sideways at Connor, just in time to see the young man’s gaze slide quickly away from him.

"No, nothing."


End file.
